Close the Drawer
by LivinlikeAghost
Summary: Song Fic- Picture by Kid Rock inspired oneshot. When his own stupidity tears them apart, two pieces of paper will pull them back together.


**I was driving to work and the song Picture by Kid Rock came on the radio and this story came to my mind right away. So here we go!**

**(don't own anything btdubs)**

**Close the drawer **

Draco lightly traced the outline of the dainty curve of her spine with his eyes. Her skin was flawless, smooth and felt like satin against his. She was lying on her stomach and her hair was spread across the hotels cheap pillow, the ends tickling his cheeks.

He sighed and turned his head towards the end table next to his bed, his wand (transfigured as a pen), his watch, and his ring sat there under a charmed candle. His eyes traveled to the dark wooden frame that was placed up on the table**. **

Draco's heart sped up when he saw her smile and laugh, her hair floating around her as he came up behind her small body and picked her up spinning her around. The picture kept replaying making his stomach turn and his heart clench.

It just was not fair; he was here lying in a muggle hotel room that he has been staying at for the past three months, when he wanted to be with her. But he was a prat, a stuck up possessive git that did not deserve her.

Draco grabbed the picture of Hermione and him and quickly shoved it in the drawer next to the room service packet. With one final gaze he closed drawer with a click, he turned to take an unsatisfied look at the girl who was lying in his bed. Beautiful girl, but not Hermione.

XXOOXX

"what room Miss?" The soft voice said through the phone, she gulped and opened her mouth

"You know what, never mind, thank you" She quickly dropped the phone back down hanging up on the Hotel front desk.

"I cant believe I almost did that!" Hermione whispered harshly to herself. She walked to her bed at her parent's old home and slowly sat down, dropping her head into her hands.

Everyday she would wake up and tell herself she was fine, she was happy. She would smile and laugh and go out with friends, her parents were dead so they were all she had. They all said they were proud of her, for the first few weeks they gave her the pity eyes and hugs. After a while she finally convinced them that she was fine. IF she didn't have to see his face she could move on.

It was month three; she was about to go out with Ginny, Harry and some of their other friends. She could tell they were tense around her, she knew something was up. Ginny sent her worried looks every time she thought Hermione was not looking, she saw every one.

When they were in the new pub in wizarding London, she held her façade up and ignored the fact that every one of her friends was being extra nice to her. She was talking to a nice guy she met a couple of times, the only guy ever to get close enough to her since her relationship explosion with Draco. Oh wait its not a relationship, it never was, he didn't like labels.

She suddenly felt like her heart froze, there was a blond head, she knew that head. She would spend hours running her fingers through his hair, smiling softly as he sighed and closed his eyes.

Ginny must have seen him also because next thing you know she is practically running towards Hermione and whispered to her to see if she was okay. Hermione nodded and gulped down her drink. She grabbed the guy's hand and pulled him to the exit, she needed to get away, and she needed to show herself she was okay.

Soft sounds of snoring filled the guest room in Hermione's temporary home. His large heavy hand was resting on her hip, the blanket laying low on his body showing off his very attractive figure. She shook her head, Draco always held her, wrapping his arm around her body holding her tight.

She thought back on the three months that she stayed away. The only constant things in her life were friends, romantic tearjerker movies and cheap market wine. There was nothing left to be excited about.

After shifting to her side letting his hand slid off of her body she propped her head up with her hand and gazed at a picture under a lamp that was mocking her. She seemed so happy, smiling for the camera, her arm wrapped around Draco's waist his resting on her shoulders. She watched as he pulled her chin up and placed a quick kiss on her lips then her forehead before hugging her. As the picture replayed Hermione stared at the bright red door behind them, it was the door to their flat, on the day they finished moving in.

That's right for a year and a half Hermione and Draco lived together, sharing a kitchen, bathroom, and bed. Hermione scoffed, they lived together and he could not even admit they were in a relationship. She just got so fed up, he was making it so he could leave at anytime and not feel bad about it, so she left before he could hurt her again.

Hermione held back her tears, grabbed the picture and quickly got up from the bed walking across the cool wooden floors to the dresser. She shoved the picture deep in the folds of fabric and closed the drawer with a click.

XXOOXX

It was Luna and Neville's wedding day and Hermione was clicking down the cobble stone roads in Hogsmede trying to find Dean. They were going to the wedding together, as friends of course. He said he was to meet her in Hogs Head before the wedding so they could floo over together. Her dress was swirling around her legs and her curls falling over her bare shoulder as she pushed open the door to hear the sound of laughter.

XXOOXX

Draco was sitting on a stool in the pub when he felt someone slap him on the back; he turned and greeted a friend

"Dean" Draco said nodding and sending a small smile towards the man in a suit

"Draco mate, how are ya?" Dean sat down and took in Draco's run down appearance. His eyes had bags and his usual proud posture sulked.

"Fine. So why do you look like you're heading towards the Yule ball" Draco smirked and Dean let out a laugh.

"Heading over to Luna and Neville's wedding. I am supposed to meet Hermione here, she agreed to be my date" Dean looked around quickly not noticing the grimace that Draco held back at the word of date.

"Oh, well there she is" Draco heard the door open and his eyes widened momentarily as she glided into the pub eyes wide looking for Dean.

Her eyes scanned and met his, freezing in the doorway staring at him. Draco could not turn away she was beautiful. Dean turned around and waved Hermione over, Draco could see her gulp from where he was and he quickly drained his glass.

"Hello Dean, hope I did not hold you up" She smiled at her friend and tried not to look towards the blonde next to him.

"Course not Hermione, just catching up with Draco here" Dean turned to Draco then glanced at Hermione.

"Hello Draco" Her voice strong and pleasant but her eyes gave her away, they were sad and disappointed. Merlin he hated disappointing her.

"Hermione, you look lovely" He nodded towards her soft purple dress, she blushed and looked down at her shifting feet.

"Uh thanks, Dean we should probably get going" Hermione nodded towards Draco in goodbye and he reciprocated.

Draco watched as Hermione and Dean walked upstairs to use the floo. His mind wandered towards memories he held close to him.

The time she forced him to apologize to Potter and Weasley. The time he brought her to France and let her drag him to one too many museums. When she would make tea in the morning she would put some honey on her finger and suck it off. When he would hold her randomly and she would sigh and give a slight wiggle before relaxing completely into his body.

Now everything is the same, his days blend together. Work, hotel, sleep, pub, trying to ignore the nagging feeling that clutched his heart, hotel, sleep. It was useless trying to be happy anymore, he knows he messed up big; he can't blame her for leaving. One thing he could not understand is why he did not go after her.

XXOOXX

Month five and Hermione was starting to get into the swing of things, she would wake up make sure she seemed happy, though it got easier and then work, friends, eat, sleep then do it all again.

Tonight she had a date; she had a date with a guy who said he wanted to be in a relationship with her. Saying relationship with anyone else left a bad taste in her mouth, but she was never going to get that from Draco so why wait forever.

"where is that jumper?" Hermione was rushing around in her dark jeans, high-heeled boots and her kickers. Hermione ran across the hallway to the guest room rushing to the dresser. She ripped open the top drawer and started pushing around the contents, she felt something hard in her hand and she paused pulling it out.

In her hand rested the picture she could not stand to look at anymore all those nights ago. Her breathing slowed and everything seemed to fade out around her. All she could focus on was the one thing she would not allow herself to dwell upon.

XXOOXX

Draco made his way out of the shower, steam flowing from the shower into the room. The towel was slung low on his hips and he made his way to the suitcase on the chair. Five months and he could not bring himself to give up hope that he would make his way out of this room. With a deep breath he collapsed onto the bed and slowly pulled open the drawer. Placed nicely on the bottom among gum wrappers and recites was the picture. Finger smudges now visible along its edges; Draco held it tightly in his hands, watching her every move.

He needs her; this world is not right with out the girl who turned his life upside down.

XXOOXX

Hermione walked down the street, the sky now dimming and the wind flowing around her body. Her hair was tied back with a deep green ribbon that Draco tied to her key. Slowing her steps when she started to see the red door, she gazed at the sidewalk. A lone figure was standing there, his hands in his coat pocket and his head towards the ground.

Her mind was raging war, should she stay, or run like hell in the way she came. Before she could come to a decision, a head lifted and eyes traveled her way, blinking when he met her gaze.

XXOOXX

He came her a lot, nights when he could not sleep, when he was pissed, when he was bored, but mostly when he missed her. He still owned the flat, still paid for it, but has not set foot in it since she left him and slammed the door. Out of the coner of his eyes he saw something still, he lifted his head and felt the ground drop from underneath him when he saw her nervous face.

Slowly he turned to her, waiting to see is she would run. Much to his surprise and pleasure she took a hesitant step forward. He continued to watch her until she was within arms reach.

"I just wanted to see the flat, memories you know?" Hermione said as her opening statement before turning to face the red door that matched the picture folded in her pocket.

"I come here to think a lot also, memories" He nodded; not looking at her but smiling at the ribbon he caught a glimpse of.

"Wait, you don't…live here?" Her eyes were wide and unbelieving he turned his head and shook it.

"I…I couldn't, I needed to get away. Wasn't the same you know." He was not prepared for the sadness and anger that flashed in her eyes.

"So you sold it." She nodded to herself and started shifting on her feet, there was a bite to her voice and Draco smiled, it reminded him of their bickering.

"No, I couldn't. I guess I just always held hope that you would come back home."

"Oh" Her voice was quite

"I miss you Hermione." His was equally as soft, he saw her shoulders tighten.

"Draco…I don't think I can handle being with you if you cant bring yourself to even say that we are together out loud. I felt like you were denying me Draco, everyday I felt like I was not good enough to have a title" She shook her head and Draco saw the tears forming in her eyes. He felt completely responsible

"Hermione please please listen to me. I never wanted you to feel that way, I could never deny you. I just…if I said what we had then I had something to lose if I fuck up. Seems I did that just fine without a title" Draco has grabbed her hands by this point and her tears were dropping onto her coat.

"Hermione, I wont lie and say I did not stray from you…"

"Its okay Draco, I have…I was well I strayed as well" She shrugged and Draco tensed at the thought of any other guy touching her but he nodded knowing full well that he pushed her there.

"I love you Hermione, I have loved you every day together and apart." Draco lifted her chin with his hand and found her eyes closed and tears still flowing down her cheeks.

" I love you too Draco but…I cant.." She shook her head and started pulling away when Draco clutched her tighter and pulled her closer

"Be my wife, if there is any title to give you that is the one I want to give. Please Hermione be my wife" Draco watched her eyes widen and her breathing speed up he held his breath waiting for her answer.

"Oh Draco. That is the only thing I needed" Hermione nodded and Draco smiled pulling her into a tight hug making sure she was staying.

"Come with me" Draco held her hand and walked them up to the red door, pulling out a key and opening it into their flat. Hermione walked around and gazed at her home, her home with Draco, their home. She heard him moving things around and she walked over to the china cabinet pulling open a drawer. Out of the drawer he pulled a small black velvet box, she smiled knowing what that was.

"Do you have your parents key?" Draco asked, she nodded and puled it out of her pocket placing it in his hand; he then grabbed his hotel key from his jacket pocket and grinned.

Hermione watched as he leaned closer and reached behind her head and pulled out the green ribbon letting her hair fall across her back. She watched silently as he threaded the green ribbon though both keys tying them together.

Hermione's parents home key and Draco's hotel key replaced Hermione's ring. She could not help but smile and Draco slipped on a beautiful simple ring on her finger.

"I love you" He whispered with a smile

" I love you too" she responded stepping into his embrace.

They both smiled and basked in the feeling as they closed the drawer that held their missed months with a click.


End file.
